supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McRonald Family/Transcript
Reloving of the Credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny,Its Double Trouble for Stella Bruce Jr:(Bleep) 'Announcer:These 3 Year Old Boys causing to Swear ' Submission Reel Charlie:Hi I'm Charlie and I'm 34 Bruce:And I'm Bruce and I'm 45 and we have 5 Kids Charlie:Kristine is 8 Bruce:Shannon is 7 Charlie:And the Twins Bruce Jr and Jo are 3 Bruce:I Work at the Dentist and I work from Monday to Friday Charlie:And I'm a Stay at home Mum and I also run a Day Care Service Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I begin Mum is making Breakfast and the Boys want Bar of Chocolate for Breakfast Charlie:No You are not having Chocolate for Breakfast Bruce Jr:WE WANT CHOCOLATE Charlie:No But Ill Give you some Toast Jo:NO Charlie:Have a Seat Bruce Jr:No Stella:The Boys like to test Charlie Jo:I Hate you (Bleep)(Bleep) Charlie:Thats not Nice Bruce Jr:SHUT UP AND (Bleep) OFF (Bleep) Charlie:No Stella:Seeing Bruce Jr and Jo Swear because they are trying to get a reaction from Charlie,That needs to stop Charlie:Girls Here are your Backpacks,Your School Bus is Here Shannon:Ok Kristine:Bye Mum Stella:What you doing now? Charlie:Im Trying to Entertain the Boys but watching TV in Their Room and play with their Toys Charlie:Come Boys lets go upstairs and watch TV Charlie Entertains the Boys Stella:When I went upstairs with mum and the Boys Charlie:This is the Boys Room,They got Amount of Mickey Mouse and Danger Rangers stuff Bruce Jr:Can we watch Danger Rangers Charlie:Ok,Ill Turn the TV on Turns the TV off Charlie:Im Gonna...... Jo:I Want my Bottle Charlie:Ok Bruce Jr:I Want Mine too Charlie:Ok Ill Get them Stella:Can I Ask a Question.How Many times they use a Bottle Charlie:2 or 4 Times a Day Stella:Interesting Holding 2 Bottles Charlie:This is yours,Jo and this one is for Bruce Jr Stella:Their Baby Habit Needs to Stop Naptime Stella:After Lunch,Mum said to the boys It was time for a nap but the boys are not having it Charlie:Turn the TV off Jo:WE WANT TO WATCH DANGER RANGEERRS Charlie:Sorry,They need to be switched off Bruce Jr:(Bleep) Charlie:No Uh Uh,Thats not Nice,Lay Down Jo:No Bruce Jr:We...Wont,WE WANT TO WATCH MICKEY MOUSEEEE AND DANGER RANGERS Charlie:You are very Naughty,STAY IN BED Locks the Door Stella:I Cant Beileve what I just seen Charlie Locked her 3 Year old sons in their Bedroom,What shes Thinking Shopping Stella:When the Girls got Back from School,Mum decied to take Kids shopping but the boys got Different Ideas Charlie:We gonna get Dinner,Daddys is gonna be home in 30 Minutes Stella:When we at the Local Supermarket the Boys Behavior Got Worse Bruce Jr:WE WANT STARBURST Charlie:No we are not getting Star Bust Jo:Hand us StarBurst now (Bleep) Charlie:THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE YOUNG MAN Stella:I Heard nothing from the Girls Kristine:They just swearing a lot Shannon:Yeah They ruined my 7th Birthday and it was Beauty and the beast themed which took place at the cinema and the boys put on Danger Rangers Theme. They told yo mama jokes, said bad words, replaced the BATB movie with a porn film, put salt in the ice cream and released a giant Python loose. Kristine:and They also spoiled my Birthday held at the cinema and they put my face on my Cake and it was a Shopkins Themed. They put salt in the ice cream. They said bad words, told yo mama jokes, each used a couple of cupcakes to pose as a stripper and took pictures of it and posted it on Instagram, put their dick into the cake. Stella:Im Sorry to hear about it Stella:What I just see,Taking Boys Shopping is a Joke Dinnertime Stella:After we just got back from Shopping,Bruce Came Home Stella:Whats your Name Bruce:Bruce,Hi,Nice to Meet you Stella:So what are you Doing Now Bruce:Ill Put the Dinner on Jo:I don't want Supernanny Charlie:Well Unlucky shes here to sort you Out Bruce:This is Living Crazy in this house Bruce Jr:What the (Bleep) we are eating Charlie:Fish Pie Jo:We are not eating this Trash (Bleep) Stella:Where does the Boys Learn that filthy Language From? Charlie:They got it from some High School Kids Bruce:Let me get your Bottles Stella:This is got to Stop Bedtime Bruce Jr:I Want my Paci Charlie:(Quietly)Let me get your Pacifier for you and your Brother Stella:Do they Have Pacifiers at night Charlie:Ok Stella:Locking 3 Year Old in their rooms,Swearing,Pacifiers and Bottles is needs to stop I need to have a Discussion with Charlie and Bruce Parents Meeting Stella:Charlie and Bruce,You need my Help,lets talk about Bedtime,Why you giving your sons a Pacifiers if they are 3 years old and I saw you locked your Sons in their Bedrooms,WHAT ARE YOU THINKING CHARLIE Charlie:I Didn't know they had locks on the doors so that they wont get out House Rules Stella:Morning Sit on the Couch,Buddy Shannon:Good Morning Stella:Morning sat down on the Sofa Stella:Ok Number 1 is No more Naughty Words,Number 2 is Do as youre Told,Number 3 is Goodbye Pacifiers and Bottles,Ok No More Pacifiers at Bedtime or Bottles Anytime Charlie:The Boys are not having it Stella:I Got something for you,Ok,This is for you Boys,I Got you a Danger RangersOne Jo:I Got Burble Brucie Jr:I Got Kitty Stella:And for the Girls,I Got you both each a Disney Princess Reward Chart Kristine:I got Rapunzel Shannon:I got Belle Stella:If you reach the top Mummy or Daddy will get a Surprise for you Naughty Point Stella:Few Minutes Later when Bruce Jr and Jo Put Porn Pictures of Disney Princess on Kristines IPad and 5 Minutes Later Screams Charlie:What it is Kristine:SOMEONE PUT PORN PICTURES OF DISNEY PRINCESS ON MY IPAD as a joke, I BET ITS THE BOYS WHO DONE IT Bruce:Ill Take Care of this Problem (Bruce Jr and Jo laugh) Bruce:HOW DARE YOU PUT PORN PICTURES OF DISNEY PRINCESS ON YOUR SISTERS IPAD,THATS IT YOU TWO WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY POINT. That was not funny! puts Jo on the Naughty Point Bruce:Stay Here Young Man and I'm taking your Mickey mouse Sticker Book away Puts Bruce on the Naughty Point Charlie:Im putting you on this Naughty Point because you stole your sisters IPad and now I'm taking Your Sully Plush Away and Charlie Puts Jos Mickey Mouse Sticker Book and Bruces Sully Plush into White Bin Bag Stella:The Boys are playing a Little Game lasted about 10 to 20 Minutes Jo:Say the (Bleep) Word Bruce Jr:I HATE YOU (Bleep) Bruce:JO YOU LOST YOUR MICKEY MOUSE MAGIC MARKER BOOK TOO AND YOU BRUCE JR YOU LOST YOUR DANGER RANGERS MAGIC MAKER BOOK TOO [Bruce Puts Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Danger Rangers Imagine Ink into White Bin Bag Boys went upstairs and watch Planes On TV Charlie:No Turn off Planes,You are have to stay on this Naughty Point and I'm taking your DVD Away for couple days and ill be looking after it for a while puts each of the boys back on the Naughty Point and Puts Planes DVD in the White Bin Bag Stella:10 Minutes they are not giving in is holding a Donald Duck Plush and Charlie Snitches his Donald Duck Plush Charlie:No Plush toys in the naughty point Puts Donald Duck Plush in a white Bin Bag Stella:Minutes The Boys are given up Charlie:Jo Mummy Put you on this Naughty Point for not listening to me what you need to Say Jo:Sorry Charlie:Thank You Bruce:Brucie Jr,I Put you on this Naughty Point for Stealing your Sisters IPad,What you need to say Bruce Jr:Sorry Bruce:Thank You Shopping Bag Stella:Going Shopping is Charlies worst Nightmare so I'm doing something a little different to make it Stress Free Stella:I Got these Special Bags,Alright,For the Girls I got you both a Princess one Kristine:Wow it have all of the princess Shannon:Me too Stella:And for the Boys I got you a Mickey One Charlie:The Kids loved their Own Shopping bag so that they can make it stress free shopping trip Kristine:Thanks Stella:Youre Welcome Beddy Bye Stella:Bedtime is a stressful for this Family so I need to introduce to the Beddy Bye Stella:Hugs,Kisses and Lights out when they come out and say its Bedtime,Second time Bedtime and third time say nothing Minutes Later Stella:Say its Bedtime Boys Charlie:Its Bedtime Minutes Later Charlie:Bedtime Stella:Keep up Mummy,Third time say nothing Jo:(Bleep) Minutes Later Stella:Say Nothing and put him back to bed Says nothing Minutes Later Bruce Jr:(Puts on Cailou by Lil B)Bad (Bleep) Gone Suck (Bleep) Need 30 Minutes Like Caillou Bruce:Your older sister is trying to sleep for her energy Minutes Later Jo:Im Coming Outtttt Bruce:Back to Bed Minutes Later Stella:30 Minutes Later they are noting Giving In Throws Pillow at Stella Minutes Later Kristine:I Want a story Charlie:I Know I'm waiting for them to clam down Minutes Later Bruce Jr:Stella is not Stinky. Minutes Later Charlie:Oh I cant do this Anymore Minutes Later Stella:I Will Love is to go to their room and take one each of their toys away Takes Bruce Jrs Burble Plush and Jos Goofy Plush into white Bin Bag Minutes Later Bruce Jr:I WANT BURBLE BACK you horrible person Charlie:I Took your Burble Plush away for saying a Bad word to Supernanny Stella:56 Minutes Later they Finally Gave in Bye Bye Bottle Stella:The Next Day I want to Focus on the Boys and their Bottle Addiction Stella:So I will love is move on from the Bottle,They are 3 years old,They don't need it anymore so I got these 2 New Bottles,Its the Bottles they need to let go Charlie:Can I have your Bottles Jo:No Bruce Jr:No WE WONT Bruce:But I got you a Different one which is better Charlie:Look Bruce its Danger Rangers,You Like Danger Rangers,Do You Stella:For Jo,Its a long Battle Jo:I WANT TO KEEP MY BOTTLE Bruce:Look you are done with the Bottle,Look Its Mickey Mouse,How Nice it looks Jo:NO Bruce:Mummy and I is have to get rid of the Bottles now and drink out of your New Big Boy Cup Jo:I WANNA KEEP MY BOTTLE AND YOU CANT STOP ME Bruce:You don't need it anymore,but look how Brave Bruce Jr is drinking out of his Big Boy Cup Stella:Listen Jo,We have to get rid of the Bottles because you don't need them anymore because we have to swap for your new Big Boy Cup Stella:And then I see was 100 per cent shocking Throws His New Mickey Mouse Cup at the Vase Stella:Charlie Charlie:OH MY GOD YOU BROKE OUR VASE THATS IT NAUGHTY POINT Puts Jo on the Naughty Point Charlie:OK I PUT YOU ON THIS NAUGHTY POINT BECAUSE YOU BrokE OUR NEW VASE,YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT WITH YOUR NEW CUP,YOU ARE NOT HAVING YOUR BOTTLE BACK AND THATS IS THAT,YOU ARE A BIG BOY Minutes Later Charlie:Jo,I Put you on this Naughty Point for not listening what you have to say Sorry Jo:Sorry Charlie:Thank You,Are you ready to try your new Big Boy Cup Jo:Yes Pacifier Fairy Stella:The Next Thing is to take away the boys favourite thing off all their beloved Pacifiers Stella:Boys Listen I got a Phone Call from Kiki the Pacifier Fairy,who Collects Pacifiers and give them to the new babies Jo:Wow Stella:And them tomorrow Morning,She haves a surprise for you Charlie:I Got Teared eye about Stella Talking about the Pacifier Fairy Gives the Boys A Gift Bag and Bruce got the Pacifier Draw Bruce:One at the Time Charlie:Say Goodbye Paciifers,Nice Knowing You Bruce Jr:Bye bye Jo:Love you Pacifiers Bruce:This is it,Their Pacifiers is now gone forever Charlie:Say Bye Pacifiers Jo:Bye Pacifiers Bruce Jr:Bye Pacifiers Stella:Bye,Big Boys now and tonight you are going to sleep without their Pacifiers Minutes Later Charlie:Close your eyes Bruce:They are sleeping without their Pacifiers,You told me they don't need them anymore Bag Reveal Bruce Jr:We sleep without the Pacifiers Bruce:You DID Jo:We did Charlie:Well done boys Stella:Morning Boys,You sleep without the Pacifiers,Come downstairs and ill be with you Bruce:Ok Went Downstairs and sit on the Couch as Charlie Holding 2 Backpacks Behind her Charlie:Alright Mummy and Daddy has a Surprise for you Boys,Are you Ready Bruce Jr:Ok Jo:Alright Gives Danger Rangers Backpack to Jo and Mickey Mouse Backpack to Bruce Jr Charlie:Open it up Bruce Jr:Cool I got Small Mickey,Planes Fire and Rescue on DVD,Some new Packet of Crayons,Cars playing Cards,Spiderman Coloring Book,Danger Rangers Drawing Pad and Mickey Shirt and Mickey Underwear Jo:Wow I got Small Kitty Safety Rules DVD,New Packet of Crayons,Top Wing Playing Cards,Cars Coloring Book,Top Wing Drawing Pad,Danger Rangers Shirt and Danger Rangers Underwear Bruce Jr:Thanks Stella Stella:Youre welcome Charlie:These Bags are for you when you start pre school in September Stella Leaves for Couple of Days Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts